


Who Will He Choose?

by Winkemoji



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkemoji/pseuds/Winkemoji
Summary: Joker doesn't even have to try to have his own harem of boys. But he can't have them all.





	Who Will He Choose?

“I love you yusuke” Joker-kun says seductively.

“Yes” Yusuke replies.

They are tots in love guys mmmmmm. Hey wait is that ruji?

“Sup bitches, how dare you taek my man?!?!?!”

Ruji says menacingly.

“lol I love him fuck you”

Oops. This is what you get ruji for waiting so long to confess.

“How dare u says the eff word?!?!?!?!” ruji says.

“Hey guys want some lobster?”

Yusuke says holding a lobster. No shit Sherlock. Anyway,

“Yusuke no” yusuke says

“Yusuke yes” Joker replies

“Guys guys guys guys guys!!!! Some punk killed a man! Let’s reform him and get some sweet publicity!”

Yuki says obnoxiously as always.

“Bitch you selfish.” Joker sasses.

“That’s not true!”

Actually it is. Enter mementos.

Shadow Mishima: Moihahahahahahaha die! I hate everyone except my sweet Joker!

Joker: Mishima, don’t do this! I’m your friend!”

Shadow Yuki: What did I do

“You killed Yusuke!” Joker says.

Joker kills Yuki.

“ruji loves you.” Ruji says.

“Yes.”

They make love or something. But who tops?!?!?!?!?

 


End file.
